(Need Help with Title)
by Gold Moon Flower
Summary: Let's say everything about how SAO was created was wrong. Let's say it was created to capture a vare dangers person. And the only people to know is Yui, Heartcliff and the creator of the game. (I do need help with the name! AND THIS IS THE LAST M RATED STORY I WRIGHT!)


"Daddy... are you sure this is alright? What if mommy-" She was cut off by her father. "It's alright. Asuna won't find us. So be a good girl and undress." Kirito said with a smile that made Yui uneasy. But she trusted her daddy and complied to what she was told. The moon shined through the currents as she removed her dress to leave her naked. "Good girl, Yui. Now can you please get on the bed?" Kirito asked. She crawled on the bed closeted to the windows and laid down how Kirtio told her.

She had her arm's above her head and her legs arched and parted a little. "Can you close your eyes sweety? And then look towards the window." Kirito told her. She did as told and she then heard a small click, like a camera. "Daddy, what was-" She was cut off again as Kirito said "No no. Just keep looking towards the window." She looked back at the window. After three minutes she was told to do a different pose. This time she was sitting in the middle of the bed with her legs part way behind her and her hands in front of her. She was sitting up. There was a heavy weight on the bed behind her. She turned her head and saw Kirito. "Daddy, what are you do- ah!" His hands were on her hips as he kissed her neck. "Daddy, what- um." She moaned a little as he kissed behind her left ear. She was thrown down hard as Kirito pushed her down onto the bed. She felt a giant weight on her back as Kirito claimed on top of her. "Daddy?!" Yui said scared. "Ssshhh. Be quiet and let daddy love you, but if mommy finds out she'll feel left out. OK?" Kirito replied smoothly. "N-no!" Yui shouted as she tried to get out from him.

She failed. Kirito didn't look happy when he flipped her over under him. Her arms were held over her head as his hand slipped over her leg and onto her stomach. He tied her arms to the bed and got off her. He removed his shirt and other clothes to leave him naked as well. "Now, Yui be a good girl and let me love you. Because if you don't," he walked out and came back carrying, Asuna. She was asleep "Mommy will fill something she will always remember." Kirito said with a sociopathic look. Yui didn't know what to do. Kirito put Asuna down and said "I'll be back in 5 minutes, so you better have your answer. OK?" He left and closed the door. Yui brought out the menu screen and clicked the 'Message' button. She started to type the best she could. It said

 _From: Unknown_

 _To: Klein, Lisabeth, Agil, Heathcliff_

 _Message:_

 _Floor 22! Please get here fast. Do not believe what Kirito-kun say's!_

 _Send? Yes. No._

She clicked yes. Three minutes later she heard a knock on the front door. "Oh, hi Klein, Lisabeth, Agil, Commander Heathcliff. What are you all doing here?" Kirito asked. He must have put clothes on before getting the door because no one said anything about it. "We got a message from someone. They said there was a problem at your house." Agil replied. "Oh? Who sent the message?" Kirito asked. "We don't know. But it was sent to me as well. I was worried about my vice-commander." Heathcliff answered. Yui took a deep breath and held it just in case. "Oh. Will nothing's wrong. There must be a mistake." Kirito replied. Yui could hear the door being shut. She realized her scream. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The front door was thrown open with a force she could hear a giant thud. The bedroom door was thrown open and Yui saw Klein and Lisabeth. "GAH!" Klein went bright red and said, "I'll trade one of you guys!" Commander Heathcliff traded Klein. "HAY! GET HIM KLEIN!" "I'M TRYING! AAHH! HE'S GOT A KNIFE! MOVE!" Kirito burst into the bedroom and ran toads Yui with a knife in hand. He brought it down hard, but before it could even touch her Kirito was pinned to the wall with Liberator to his throat. "Don't you dare touch her or Asuna!" Heathcliff said threateningly. "Oh! You think I'll go down without a fight? How cute! I WILL make you pay for what you have done to me. And It will come in the m-" Kirito was cut off by his hand being erased.


End file.
